Gotta Be Somebody
by SassinessIsBliss
Summary: AU one-shot/ Without a doubt, going to see a horror movie by herself was the stupidest thing Elizabeth had done. But it turned out to be the best thing to happen to her, in retrospect. In fact, maybe it was fate that brought them together.


**Here's my next one-shot of my favourite OTP at the moment; I hope you'll love it! This is not in the same universe as Right on Track, just to let you know. I might expand on this actually, so you'll have to stay tuned!**

 **After this one, I think I'm going to do some Ban and Elaine one-shots. Or Diane and King.**

 **Yes, I am trash for everyone.**

 **Gotta Be Somebody**

It was supposed to be a girl's night out. "Supposed to" being the operative words here. Knowing that the plans were made ahead of time, the last thing that Elizabeth Liones would have expected was for her friends to suddenly bail. Shocker, right? Please note this was not sarcasm. Considering that they were university students on their winter break, none of them had anything better to do. Camelot wasn't the largest city around, which meant that there wasn't a large amount of entertainment options. But there were some.

Ok, so 'girl's night out' only amounted to a movie night at the local theatre; Diane, Elizabeth, and Elaine were all in agreement that they weren't in the mood to watch any of the new romance films coming out. Since Elizabeth wasn't in a relationship, Diane and Elaine thought that they shouldn't make her feel left out at all. Of course Elizabeth did not feel excluded among her friends, knowing that they were worth more to her than any boy. Interestingly enough, Elizabeth was the chick-flick fan, but she was clearly open to watching any kind of movie.

Well, she needed to eat her words on that last statement. When Elizabeth told Elaine and Diane, the latter thought it would be hilarious to call Elizabeth out on it. As Elizabeth recalled, they set up plans to watch this new horror movie. She didn't bother remembering the name of it, but from what she saw of the trailer, Elizabeth wasn't too keen on watching it.

Call it her pride or her tendency to not say no without feeling guilty, Elizabeth didn't argue with Diane, who was practically an Amazon goddess reincarnated. Saying no to her wasn't something that Elizabeth did often without a good reason. Although to be honest, Diane was much more stubborn than Elizabeth was.

Elaine, however, didn't seem to care either way; surprisingly, however, she didn't mind horror films, but that was probably because her boyfriend Ban was the one who introduced her to them.

Nonetheless, both girls apologetically texted Elizabeth, saying that things popped up and they would make it up to her.

If Diane and Elaine did this on a consistent basis to Elizabeth, she knew that she had every right to question their friendship.

Still, Elizabeth found herself alone in the movie theatre clutching her ticket; she wasn't immune to the stares from several couples as well as some guys. She was pretty sure she looked like an idiot being there by herself, only standing feet away from the concession stand with her jaw hanging down.

Or maybe it was her clothing choice that gained her unnecessary attention. Her dark leggings clung to her figure well, and she wore a dark pink cardigan underneath her parka. She wasn't revealing much skin at all, so it probably wasn't her clothes.

On the one hand she was contemplating leaving (maybe to go back to her apartment that she shared with Diane and Elaine and watch Titanic), but on the other, Elizabeth thought she would put a positive spin on this and say to anyone passing by that she was on a "Me Date". It didn't sound like a terrible idea – she thought of this as a self-care technique. And it happened to give her some self-esteem at least.

Satisfied with that conclusion, Elizabeth confidently walked up to the next empty till to order some popcorn; she figured she deserved it.

What was the worst thing that could happen?

 **:3 :3 :3**

Yep. Paranormal horror movies were definitely not her thing. Horror movies in general, she should say. She couldn't handle the jump scares, the screaming, or the suspense; and she certainly couldn't handle the blood. Telling herself over and over again that this was all fake didn't seem to have any positive effects.

She already seemed to internalize trauma, if not paranoia. She could already feel herself growing pale as each minute passed.

The worst part was that it was a two hour long film – and Elizabeth knew that she hadn't been glued in her seat for more than twenty minutes. Elizabeth questioned whether or not she was going to leave this theatre positively unscathed; in fact all she wanted to do was head back to her apartment and rock backwards and forwards in a corner of some room. Didn't matter which one.

The good news, however, was that it looked like she was the only person in the entire screening. It would save her the embarrassment from having to face the other movie goers.

Still, Elizabeth wished that Diane and Elaine went with her – then it would have been a little easier to swallow. If Ban was here, there was no doubt he'd be laughing at her.

Why didn't she just leave the stupid theatre?

"Hey. You ok?"

Crap: so much for not drawing attention to herself. Elizabeth realized she had her eyes shut, so when she opened them, her peripheral vision alerted her to a someone sitting right next to her. She slowly turned to face the person, only to find herself trapped in bright green eyes.

The second thing she noticed was how short this person was – and it briefly made her question whether or not they were at least eighteen years old; the contours of his face was similar to a child's – and she had to admit that she had the urge to pinch his round cheeks. Elizabeth had to mentally scold herself that she shouldn't judge people based solely on their appearances, and besides, Elaine also suffered the dreaded curse of what she called "the baby-face". But if she had to be honest, he looked kind of cute…

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elizabeth cringed inwardly; there was no way that she could have convinced this guy that she was fine. She could feel her nails dig into the armrests; she had her legs pulled up to her chest; and she wasn't even looking at the screen. She was not giving the impression that she was fine.

"Not a fan of horror movies?" Elizabeth had to admit that she was grateful for this person. Despite how close up he was to her. At that thought, she could feel herself blushing. She hardly ever talked to boys, much less having one invading her personal space; she never found herself alone with them, as she always had Diane and Elaine with her around campus. Elizabeth didn't think that she was that beautiful to attract any guys to begin with, but she had heard plenty of arguments from her friends that she shouldn't talk down to herself like that.

"N-no, not really. My friends were supposed to meet up with me, but they had things going on," Elizabeth explained. She was silently praying that he wasn't going to judge her for coming here alone. But the curious expression on his face told her that he wasn't going to say anything of the sort. "What about you? Are you a fan of horror movies?"

Elizabeth could see that he was readjusting his position on the seat next to her, resting his chin in the palm of his right hand. He never once stopped looking at her, which somewhat nerved her but at the same time intrigued her.

"Yes, I am," he said proudly, with a wide grin playing on his lips. It was difficult to not want to smile after seeing his. "I've been looking forward to this one for a while."

"You don't have to be talking to me," Elizabeth blurted, her gaze shifting downward for a moment. "I don't want you missing out on an experience that's important to you because of me."

"You sound like you could be my girlfriend." Elizabeth widened her eyes completely in shock at this statement, and it would be an understatement to say that her heart was pounding frantically. It was also unfortunate that she had chosen to take a drink of her soda at this exact moment, just to save herself the embarrassment. "It's okay; you can hold on to me any time you want. I mean, it's just us in the theatre after all."

Elizabeth had no idea whether this guy was serious or not. You know, about her having something to cling on to and not the being alone part.

But considering that she could hear ear-splitting screams in the background noise which signalled that someone was probably dying on screen, Elizabeth was half-tempted to take him up on his offer.

"Or we can just keep talking. I have to say…you should have seen the look on your face. So adorable." Elizabeth couldn't help but frown, now knowing that this guy was just teasing her all along. "Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, it's fine." Elizabeth hadn't realized she had taken quite a bit of time to answer him.

"So are you a university student?" Elizabeth finally worked up the nerve to look back at him, and she knew that he only came to that conclusion based on the fact that her student ID was attached to a lanyard around her neck.

"Yeah. I'm a first year." Elizabeth knew better than to reveal every thing about herself to some stranger, but she knew that he was trying to take her mind off the movie. Which was, now that she thought about it, sweet of him to do it. Still, she couldn't stop the guilt from coursing through her veins. "What about you?"

"I'm a fourth year, believe it or not." So he had to have been about three years older than her. Not that age would have deterred her. Wait: what was she saying? She wasn't confessing that she would go for this guy, was she? Elizabeth knew firsthand that she didn't express interest in any of the guys around campus…so what made this guy different?

"Oh I believe you."

"So my appearance doesn't turn you off at all?" Elizabeth would not say that it turned her off; upon closer inspection, from his wild blonde hair to his flawless complexion, she thought he was cute. He could have been a model for all she knew; he looked great, he smelled great – his cologne was a faint mix between forest and campfire. And Elizabeth couldn't believe that she paid attention to what he smelled like – she was not creepy at all.

"No. One of my friends also looks young for her age, so I know how it is." Elizabeth paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "She thinks it's a hassle whenever we go out." She cracked a small smile. "We don't go out that often but if we go to a bar, she gets asked for her ID every time."

"Yeah, it's no picnic. I get called out at almost every bar I go to. I don't blame them though; I do look and sound like a little kid." Elizabeth wanted to say that he didn't give off that vibe to her at all, but she wasn't going to risk the embarrassment to say it.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say after that and decided to grab her popcorn bucket – which had been mostly untouched since the movie started – and munch on a handful of popcorn.

Diane and Elaine would be having a field day if they knew that she was sitting alone with a boy. Considering the two were like sisters to her (and she already had older sisters mind you) Elizabeth could imagine their reactions clearly. Both of them would harass her for details, but Diane would insist on meeting this guy – just to make sure he wasn't a creep. Elaine, however, wouldn't go that far. Maybe she would just tease her about going on a double date at some point.

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by another shriek, coming from one of the actors on-screen, and as a result she instinctively clung to the first thing she could find. Her coat.

At least she hoped it was her coat.

But judging from the snickers as well as the campfire musk scent flooding through her nostrils, Elizabeth knew that she was not clinging to her coat.

At this point there was no salvaging her dignity.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was burying her head on the mystery man's shoulder, covered in a simple white long-sleeved shirt, and her face almost making contact with his own; logistically speaking, she could kiss him if she wanted to…

If Elizabeth was red in the face before, that was nothing compared to the instant flush reaching her ears. And she was almost coming close to a heart attack. Something had to be wrong with her if she was thinking about the possibility of kissing him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, hoping that this guy wasn't offended by her behaviour. Elizabeth tried to pull herself away, granted that she was most likely sweating.

"It's okay. Like I said before, you can hold on to me anytime you want." Did he – did he just give her a wink? And how could he be so easygoing? Elizabeth had never met anyone with this much confidence. "Is something on your mind?"

"I just…I don't even know your name and you're helping me out." He could have just ignored her. He could have minded his own business.

"Sorry about that. You can call me Meliodas." Even in the dark, Elizabeth could see how bright his smile was. "Mind if I ask for your name?"

"Elizabeth." She cleared her throat, realizing that her voice sounded husky. Not attractive at all. "My name is Elizabeth."

If Elizabeth wasn't careful, she could end up falling hard for him.


End file.
